


Hobbit Thanksgiving

by 2Nienna2



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lots of Food, Thanksgiving, briefly referenced Merry and Pippin, humorous thankfulness, less than 500 words, mostly general Hobbit customs, not very serious, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: An idea of how Hobbits might celebrate Thanksgiving.Written last year for a challenge on Elvish Amino.Not very serious, just a fun short piece.





	Hobbit Thanksgiving

Hobbits start their thanksgiving meal at 10 AM and continue late into the night.  
The parties are held in town squares, as it would be FAR too difficult for one family to cook that much food.  
Instead of one family doing all the work, starting 2 weeks before, all adults in the village pitch in while the children play near by, the ones who are almost "of age" watching the younger ones.  
It is considered a right of passage to participate in cooking the thanksgiving feast.  
Each Farthing has it's own party, although certain hobbits have been known to attempt to be admitted into all of them, traveling from place to place and eating their way through(cough cough, Merry and Pippin,cough cough).

When the big day finally arrives, everyone sits down in seats that have been brought outside to a large field(although many hobbit-children run around), and begin eating, taking periodic breaks every two hours or so.  
The menu changes every year, but there are some staples. Among hobbits, the traditional meat to serve is chicken, not turkey.  
Seed cake, apple tarts, and of course mushroom stew all make appearances.  
One year the hobbits involved tried to include as much mushroom as hobbitly possible, resulting in rather unappetizing foodstuffs such as mushroom salad(with mushroom dressing),mushroom sandwiches with mushroom and olive flaked bread,a noodle mushroom dish with flakes of Shitake and a miso-mushroom sauce, and mushroom and pear pie for dessert.  
Despite the excess of mushrooms, the meal was eaten by all, in quite large amounts.  
Hobbits often give speeches of what they are thankful for, often resulting in long lists of names that bore everyone into eating more or running throughout the yard(if they are able).  
Once, an extremely bored Hobbit cut off the speech giver and started singing "Errantry" a hobbitish poem that returns to the beginning at the end, so thusly the bored hobbit continued singing for hours, until someone finally got her to stop.  
Needless to say, no more speeches were given that day.  
However, despite their tendency bore everyone with long recitations, hobbits(generally speaking) truly are sincere in how thankful they are for everything and everyone.  
They just enjoy listing the names of every hobbit they are thankful for...  
The day always ends with fireworks, that light up the sky as group dances form, and the hobbits, full at last, reflect on how grateful they are for food.


End file.
